Creative Writing Oneshots
by Alice Kirkland FTW
Summary: A collection of oneshots I wrote for one of my classes. Will be updated over time. Contains: Kiku and Salterella, Never Too Late, What Can Fall From the Fallen?, One Last Scream, and more to come.
1. Chapter 1 Kiku and Salterella

Kiku Honda looked longingly at the salt shaker across the table from him. Since he had been put on a diet by his friend Ludwig, he hadn't been allowed to eat anything but tomatoes. He wasn't even allowed to put soy sauce on them to mask their terrible flavor because of his terribly high blood pressure!

He wanted the salt to be with him so badly, but at that moment, Alfred, one of his closest friends, took the shaker and practically emptied the contents onto his plate.

So... the salt was cheating on him. And with one of his best friends, no less! Kiku had never felt so betrayed in his life, but maybe the soy sauce...

When he looked over, he saw his other friend, Feliciano, dousing his pasta with the brown liquid.

"_What a strange combination,_" he thought.

Well, even if he couldn't be with the salt or soy sauce, he could always reminisce about the good times they'd had. Besides, they'd been through worse...

Like the time the salt had been kidnapped by the evil Dirty Dan, and Kiku had to wander the television universes with Alfred and their trusty sidekick, Miss Mannahz, until they found the salt. At that point, Kiku was forced into mortal combat with Dan. Obviously, Kiku won, and the salt jumped into his arms, reunited at last.

However, their happiness was fleeting, Kiku realized as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. The salt and the soy sauce, who he had personally saved from the dastardly Pinhead Larry, were both with two of his closest friends.

"_Perhaps I'm just not cut out for love,"_ he thought dejectedly, wondering how the salt and soy sauce could be so cruel as to not stay with him in his time of need- on his birthday, no less!- and just let themselves be used by his friends.

Just at that moment, though, Alfred and Feliciano looked at him and at each other and quickly exchanged their plates with his.

"Happy birthday, man!" Alfred exclaimed. "Eat all the salt you want! Nobody should have to diet on the one day a year that's all about them!"

"Have some soy sauce, too~!" Feliciano added cheerily.

Kiku felt his eyes well up with tears as his two best friends returned his two greatest loves to him and smiled as they all began to dig in.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So I had to write a love story for my Creative Writing class at school (yes, the assignment was a LOVE story.) and I was anguishing over what to write about (several of my friends suggested smut, but since that's against my teacher's rules, and there was the possibility that it would be read in front of the class (which is mostly guys, by the way), that wasn't gonna happen.) when a Niholoid version of Romeo and Cinderella came on my iPod, and I knew this would be my inspiration. Not completely happy with the ending, but oh well. I might post more stuff that I write for that class. Ya never know._


	2. Chapter 2 What Can Fall From the Fallen?

Arthur sat up in bed and groaned as he realized the new day had started. He was fallen; he had lost everything: his job, his girlfriend, but even worse than both of those was the fact that his best friend had left him.

No, his girlfriend didn't run off with his best friend. Alfred would never do that no matter how mad he was.

"A hero doesn't try to hurt people," he had once said, and now the young blonde's words echoed in Arthur's head.

He shook his head trying to forget the lie. Alfred had intentionally hurt him. He had left him, thrown him out like a used tissue.

"You used to be so great," Alfred had told him the day he left. They had been standing outside, the rain pouring down on them and masking the tears that had been stinging the backs of Arthur's eyes as he realized what was happening.

It was because Alfred left that Arthur lost his job. He was so cut up about losing his best friend that he stopped coming in regularly. And on the rare occasion that he did come in, he was so distracted that his boss had finally had enough and fired him.

And without a steady source of income, his girlfriend (who he now realized was a gold-digger) grew fed up with his ignoring her and left him, too.

So now he had nothing. All because of Alfred.

But Arthur couldn't stay mad at him. Even if he had torn his life apart, caused him to lose everything he held dear, Alfred was still like a little brother to him.

With a sigh, he looked around his now-empty house. Since he hadn't bothered keeping the place tidy since his life spiraled downward, there was a fine layer of dust covering most everything.

"_I should really get around to cleaning,"_ he thought in a rare moment of clarity. Most of his thoughts these days were memories of Alfred, his girlfriend, and the good times the three had had together. However, these usually made him remember that both were gone and that he was all alone, causing him to relapse into a state of self-pity that was almost impossible to break out of.

But soon the moment of clarity was over and he wondered what the point would be. Alfred wouldn't be coming back, nor would his girlfriend.

Wow. He had even lost the will to keep his house a home. _"What else did Alfred take away?"_ He wondered, but realized that now he truly had nothing more to lose.

It was that last thought that inspired him. As long as he had nothing to lose, he could only gain, right? So why not try?

After all, what can fall from the fallen?

* * *

><p><em>AN: Whee~ Another Creative Writing assignment~ Sorry, but you guys are gonna be spammed with these, 'cause the course isn't even half over yet. Oh well._

_EDIT: In my calss, if our story is really good and most of the class claps, we get a sticker to put on our binder/notebook/whatever. This little story won me a Spongebob sticker :3_


	3. Chapter 3 Never Too Late

"It's too late for that!" She yelled. "Follow me! Jump!"

Gilbert had been with Elizabeta all day and was sick of following her instructions. It was her fault that they were in this mess in the first place! In fact, he was sick of _her_. So sick of her that he was considering arsenic in her buttermilk later that evening.

But that would be if she didn't kill herself first.

They were in a cave, almost to the exit, but their way was blocked by a cliff, about a mile above crashing rapids. That was more accurately where they were. It was about ten feet to the other side, and Lizzie was suggesting they attempt to jump the distance. Further down, though, the distance was much shorter, and much more easily jumped.

"_Weird,"_ he thought. _"Usually I'm the reckless one. Ah well, I'm too awesome to let this get to me. Plus we need to get out of here ASAP."_

Gilbert saw his companion's legs tense as she prepared to leap, but he shot his arm out and stopped her at the last second like a Miss Mannahz answer could keep someone from doing something incredibly stupid. Yes, he realized that almost perfectly fit their predicament (minus Gil being a woman, but details aren't exactly important in this type of situation).

"Lizzie! Come on!" He screamed as he led her by the wrist at a run to where the cliffs were practically touching.

"Gil, if we try to make it across now, it'll be too late!" She screeched back as she tried to wriggle out of his firm grasp.

He just looked behind them, and seeing that the coast was clear, smirked and told her, "It's never too late."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Aand another story for my Creative Writing class. Hope you guys enjoy! Yes, I purposely didn't say what they're running from; I decided to leave that up to the reader *couldn't decide* Personally, I imagine them running from little people in tiki-ish clothes *coughgrassskirtscough* and masks waving spears and torches, but that might just be me._


	4. Chapter 4 One Last Scream

Arthur looked up into the cloudy English sky. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a brief flash, but dismissed it and went along his way.

Meanwhile, his friend Alfred was staring out the window in his Chemistry class when he saw the same flash of light. As Alfred was more into Sci-Fi than Arthur, as soon as the bell rang, he darted off to try to find the source.

Luckily, it didn't take him long. In about twenty minutes, he had managed to successfully trace the light to a field on the outskirts of his hometown and was now standing in front of what appeared to be a large silver disc. He watched in awe as a small white figure with red eyes almost too big for its head emerged. When Alfred looked into the crimson orbs, he let out a bloodcurdling scream and fell to the ground, clutching his head.

It was at this point that Arthur's phone started to ring.

'_Really, just when I had gotten to the best part,' _he thought as he put down his favorite book and got up to answer the incessant ringing.

"Arthur. Hello. How are you?" Alfred asked once he picked up, his voice sounding somewhat robotic.

"Alfred...? Are you alright?"

"I am fine. However, you must go to the field at the edge of the town. There will be a disc. Press the red button," he instructed, followed immediately by a click and a dial tone.

While normally, Arthur would be wary of such a request, the lack of life in Alfred's voice pushed his overactive imagination over the edge and made him want to know what had happened.

As he approached the field that Alfred- or whoever it had been on the phone- had told him to, he saw the disc and jogged up to it. Just as he was about to press the red button, though, he realized that it was probably just a sill prank; Alfred wasn't even here, as far as he knew.

He turned to leave, but nearly ran into someone. In fact, it was none other than the boy who had called him to come here recently.

Arthur nearly screamed. Alfred's skin was a sickeningly gray color, and his normally clear blue eyes had turned a disturbing shade of red.

He felt something looming behind him, and when he turned around again, he really did scream, his emerald eyes growing wide with horror.

Behind him was an entire army of his friends and family, all gray-skinned and red-eyed like Alfred. Arthur had been forced to watch enough horror movies with his friends to know what would happen next: they would try to make him join their ranks.

But before that could happen, he took off running. The mass of people he had once cared for immediately began chasing him, as dictated by almost every horror movie he had ever seen.

He looked back to see them still following him, but as he did so, tripped over a rock. He really should have expected it, though. After all, everyone knows that whenever you're being chased, you never look back, because whoever's chasing you won't give up so easily. But, Arthur wasn't thinking straight and succumbed to one of the most clichéd horror movie fates known to man: the simple yet deadly rock.

Unable to get up, the horde closed in on him, and since he was too much trouble to turn into one of their own, all that was left of him was a single fleeting ear-piercing scream.

Of course, you can choose you believe this is just a story, or a tale to be told around the campfire. Even so, the name of the village in which these events took place will remain a secret, because if it is not, someone will surely venture into the field and be erased from the earth with nothing but one last scream.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So yeah. Another one-shot for my Creative Writing class. This was supposed to be a scary story (that was the assignment) and some of my friends think it was really creepy, but I don't think so. That's probably 'cause I wrote it, though. I decided to make all of these one story just to make it easier for everyone (OK, mostly me, but it's what's easier for me that counts)._

_EDIT: This got me my 30th sticker! :D_


End file.
